Fire Fluffly
The Fire Fluffly is a pet obtainable from Kathy's Collection for 714 gold. It is a derivation of the Fluffly, and was released September 3, 2010. General Description Though it is the cousin of the benign Fluffly, the Fire Fluffly, as its name implies, has the unique ability to engulf itself in flames. The nickname "Fire Swimmer" has been bestowed upon this species for their feats of gliding through forest fires to save distressed Zarnians and their pets with the greatest of ease. While the Fire Fluffly is entrusted with mettlesome tasks such as that, they are also useful for simple things, such as lighting a candle or camp fire or serving as a lamp into the darkest of corridors. Egg Description Your egg is so warm to the touch that you can't leave your fingers on it for too long before you start to feel a burning sensation. You feel that it would be redundant to leave your egg by the fire, so you deposit the egg on a flame-retardant cloak that you purchased quite recently; now it has come in handy. You notice that every time you carry that egg by your fireplace, the roaring flames seem to lean outwards, as though eager to caress the vermeil-colored eggshell. You wonder if within the egg lives the essence of fire, rather than a creature. Hatchling Stage One Description Your Fire Fluffly hatchling is irresistibly cute with its damask fluff and big brown eyes, but after having hugged it once and then had to struggle out of your burning jacket, you've controlled the overwhelming urge to embrace the little flaming furball. It can't control it's abilities yet; it can only summon tiny sparks from its little paws on command, but every time it steps across the research papers stacked neatly on your desk, you return to find the stack filled with blackened and smoking curiously the same size as your Fire Fluffly's paws. An interesting coincidence. Hatchling Stage Two Description Your anxiety seems to skyrocket as your Fire Fluffly dives quite happily into a bonfire, coming out unscathed a few moments later with a goofy grin on its face. While this ability to tread through fire will come in handy in the near future, you can't help but think you'll sprout several new gray hairs before this occurs. Adult Description Your Fire Fluffly has proven quite useful when it comes to the element of fire, despite your misgivings early in its life. You find when you wake every morning that all the candles have been lit and the fire stoked to a roaring flame. As fond as you feel for your little flaming fluffball, you're not quite so amused when it decides to "surprise" you by throwing live coals in your hair while you're not looking (under the impression that you, too, have a resistance to fire when, of course, you do not). You now wear a hat when you go into town; you're not sure how many people would believe you if you told them that you were not balding prematurely.